25 Years Of Love
by GottaBeSneaky
Summary: Edward and Bella's life over 25 years. One chapter for each year in their life. Basically, a collection of one-shots. Please Review!
1. Meetings

**Okay, here's the first chapter!**

_Chapter 1_

When they were four, Bella Swan moved next door to Edward Cullen.

Bella, born in Phoenix, Arizona, moved with her parents, Renee and Charlie, back to their hometown of Forks, Washington. Edward had lived in Forks since he was born, with his parents, Esme and Carlisle, his brother Emmett, and his twin sister Alice.

"Esme! I haven't seen you in so long!" Gushed Renee Swan with her four year old daughter in her arms. Esme Cullen had been her best friend in high school, but as they went to different universities, drifted apart shortly after graduating.

Esme went to the University of Seattle so she could still live near Forks and her family. There she met Carlisle and they married two years later. Emmett Carter Cullen soon followed with Edward Anthony and Alice Mackenzie close behind.

Charlie and Renee however, met in high school and married soon after senior year, being the irresponsible teenagers they were. Isabella Marie Swan joined them four years later.

"Oh, I know! What's it been, ten years?" Esme replied, after hugging Renee. Carlisle and Charlie shook hands and started to make small talk. Sports and what not.

"At least! I wish we would have kept better track of each other. I should have called!" Renee fretted.

"Well let's make up for lost time and talk for awhile." Esme suggested, leading Rene, Charlie, and Bella into the living room where Emmett and Edward were playing.

"Emmett, Edward, I'd like you to meet Bella, our new next door neighbor and her mom and dad. She's the same age as you Edward." Esme said, smiling at the small girl hiding behind her father's leg.

Edward got up to walk towards Bella. Although he was only four months older than her, he stood at least five inches taller. He stopped in front of her and said,

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward. Wanna come play blocks with me and Em?" Bella stood frozen, being the shy child she was. After a moment, she nodded and followed him to the carpet where he continued to build a tower out of the building blocks. All four of the parents watched and smiled at the interaction and each of them felt as if they were witnessing the meeting of two people who would grow to be lifelong friends.

Esme suggested they talk in the kitchen and Charlie and Renee followed.

"What colors do you like Bella?" Six year old Emmett asked.

"Yellow." Bella answered timidly. Edward picked up several of the pale colored blocks and put them in front of her.

"Build something." Emmett told her.

Bella picked up the blocks and carefully started to stack them upon each other.

Edward became distracted with the slow and deliberate way Bella placed the yellow building blocks. He noticed the way her dark brown hair fell around her shoulders and the way her eyes studied the tower with concentration. For a four year old, Edward was a very observant child. Looking back towards his own tower, he resumed building.

"How long have you been next door?" Emmett asked Bella.

"Not very long. A few days, I think." She paused. "I don't have any friends here." Bella said sadly. "My best friend is in Phoenix."

"I'll be your best friend, Bella."

She blushed, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Edward."

**HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! Okay, the way this story in going to go: there's going to be 25 chapter (hence the title, 25 Years of Love), possibly an epilogue, and each chapter is going to be a year in their life and something that happened in that year, starting from age 4. At the end of each chapter, I'll give you a little preview of the next. I'm going to ask for 1 review starting at the first chapter, and then one more after each chapter. (ex. chapter 1- 1 review. chapter 7- 7 reviews. chapter 20- 20 reviews.)**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER TWO: **

When they were five, they attended their first day of school together.

**When I get at least 1 review for this chapter I'll post the next one! **

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :))))**


	2. First Day

**I am SOOO sorry that I took so long to update! It won't be as long in the future, promise :D**

**I just want to give a special thanks to Martu Cullen, she's read almost all of my stories and she leaves the best reviews! :)))**

**P.S. Edward is very advanced for his age. You'll figure that out in the next few chapters. And Jessica is just a snob.**

**P.S.S. Yeah, I know some of the dialogue is a little advanced for their age butttt, I tried to make it as five-year-oldish as possible. But there were some parts that I just couldn't take out, ha-ha.**

Chapter 2

When they were five, they attended their first day of school together. Both being in Mrs. Cope's kindergarten class, Esme and Renee decided to let them go together.

"Come on Bella, it'll be fine!" Renee coaxed, trying to get her small little girl out of the car.

"Bewwa, wets go fowwow Eddie!" Alice said in her little girl's soprano. Alice grabbed Bella's arm and started tugging, encouraging her to come into the school.

"I wanna go home…" Bella said shyly, resisting Alice's determined pull.

"Isab-!" Renee started.

"Come on, Bella." Edward said, taking her hand and pulling her from the car and towards the building.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice, Edward and Bella were seated around a table, coloring pictures of puppies, trucks, and flowers. Mrs. Cope was making her way around the classroom, personally introducing herself to each of her new students.

When she reached their table, she said,

"My, what a pretty flower! What's your name, honey?"

Being the bubbly child that she was, she answered,

"Awice Mackenzie Cuwwen." And smiled hugely.

Smiling and nodding, Mrs. Cope turned to the other two seated at the table.

"And you two?" She asked.

"I'm Edward and this is my best friend Bella." he answered automatically.

_Aww, _she thought, _how cute. _She smiled, introduced herself as their new teacher and walked to the next table.

Just then, Jessica Stanley decided to make her presence known.

"Move please." The short, snobby girl said to Bella.

"W-why? This is my seat." Bella answered her.

"Because I said so." She said, using the phrase her mother often used.

"Hey, weave Bewwa awone. She's our fwend." Alice said, sticking up for her.

"But I wanna sit by him! He's cute!" Jessica said, pointing at Edward. It was obvious that she was a little older than Alice, Edward and Bella. She looked to be about 7, as if she had a late birthday and then been held back a year in schooling. "And I'm prettier than her. I should get to sit by him!" Jessica continued, glaring at Bella.

Alice's jaw practically hit the table she was coloring on.

Bella looked at the ground, embarrassed.

And Edward was mad.

Edward placed a comforting arm around Bella's shoulders.

"That's mean. I don't know you, but I already know that I'm not going to like you very much. And Bella is definitely prettier than you. So go away, we don't want you here." He said.

Bella knew Edward was her best friend, but she never expected him to stick up for like that. Blushing, she hid behind her elbow length mahogany hair, smiling.

Jessica was stunned at the rejection- her daddy always told her she was the prettiest little girl he had ever seen.

"Whatever," Jessica muttered, using yet another of the words her mom frequently used. She turned on her heel and walked away.

Mrs. Cope, seeing the whole seen from two tables over, smiled at the way Edward had protected and stuck up for Bella. Not very often did she see such a strong girl- boy relationship at their age. In that moment, she knew she was witnessing the beginnings of a friendship that would outlast her in years.

Or perhaps, Jessica Stanley was just a conceited, spoiled brat.

**Sooo, there ya go, chapter 2! I know this one wasn't very good, but I have some in store that are very good in my opinion. I have almost the whole story written, but I need some help from you guys: Can you think of a situation that could happen when they're twelve? I'm fresh out of ideas, and I'm pretty sure you guys could have some great ones. So leave your suggestions and comments in a review and I'll pick one of them to write about. Some of the one's I don't pick, I may write into one-shots that I'll post.**

** PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 3: **

When they were six, Bella's future took a tragic turn for the worse.

**What do you think's gonna happen? Lemme know in a review! **

**2 Reviews for this one and I'll post the next chapter :D**

**xoxo, Emmycool10 :)))))**


	3. Divorce

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! **

Chapter 3

When they were six, Bella's future took a tragic turn for the worse.

Softly crying, a wet six year old stood on the front steps of the Cullen home in the pouring rain. Slowly, she reached up to press the doorbell once. After a few moments, Carlisle came to open the door and he took in the sight of Bella.

He instantly knew something was horribly wrong.

"Bella, honey, why are you crying? Come inside, let's get out of the rain." Carlisle said, moving to let her come in the house. Slowly, she walked inside and Carlisle knelt down to wipe a few tears from her face.

"I-I'm sorry Car-Car, I know it's past bed time." Bella said, trying to apologize for coming over at such a late hour.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong." Carlisle said.

Bella hesitated. Then she whispered,

"M-Momma l-left." Carlisle's breath caught. It was no secret that Chief Swan and his wife were having problems, but he never expected them to end like this.

"Oh, honey, come here." Carlisle said, wrapping his arms around the soaking wet little girl.

Esme happened to walk by and immediately stopped when she saw her husband holding Bella as she gently cried on his shoulder.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Esme asked, kneeling and patting Bella's back.

_Renee left. _Carlisle mouthed over Bella's shoulder. Esme gasped and her eyes instantly clouded with tears.

"Bella, sweetheart, do mommy and daddy know you're here?" Esme asked softly. After all, it was ten o'clock at night.

"I don't t-think so. I l-left when momma was putting her clothes in a bag and yelling at daddy." She whispered through her tears.

"Let's get you dried off, dear." She turned towards the stairwell. "Edward?" her voice rang through the house.

"Yeah mom?" He said a moment later, appearing at the top of the stairs. "Hey Bella!" He said, rushing down the steps. When he got to the bottom, he noticed her tear streaked face. "What's wrong?"

Saving Bella the pain of having to say it again, Carlisle answered him.

"Her parents are having a big fight, Edward." He said slowly, trying to trigger more of Bella's tears.

"I'm going to call Charlie, tell him Bella's here." Esme said to Carlisle, moving towards the kitchen and the phone.

"Edward, go get Bella one of your sweatshirts to wear, she's freezing." Carlisle said, lifting Bella into his arms, ignoring her damp clothes. Edward disappeared back up the stairs.

Esme could be overheard talking to Charlie in the next room.

"Yes, yes, she's here. Don't worry, she's fine." And then, quieter, "Charlie… what happened?" her voice was filled with sorrow. A long pause. "She _did?_" Esme asked, shock coloring her soft voice. "Ch-Charlie, I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do? Bella can stay here tonight, if you need time to… sort things out." She sounded close to tears. "A problem? Heavens no! She is welcome here anytime."

Meanwhile, Edward returned from his room with his favorite Forks Elementary sweatshirt, handing it to Bella.

"Thank you, Edward." She said quietly, taking the sweatshirt from him.

Esme finished speaking with Charlie and entered the living room where Edward, Bella, and Carlisle had moved to. Esme dabbed at her eyes and said,

"Bella, honey, you're staying the night here. You can just borrow some of Alice's clothes and you can sleep in here on the pullout. Edward and Alice will come out here too."

"Speaking of Alice, where is she?" Carlisle asked. "And Emmett?"

"Alice is cryin' in her room because Emmett took the heads off all her Barbies." Edward reported.

"That boy…" She said, shaking her head. "Emmett! Get down here!" She yelled.

"Yeah, mom?" Eight year old Bella said, bounding down the stairs. "Hi Bella!"

"Emmett Carter! What did you do to Alice's dolls!" Esme said, using her "You're-Dead-Meat" voice.

"Um…" He stuttered, backing up.

"Freeze!" Esme said as he went to turn and run. She walked towards him and marched him up the stairs. "You're going to get your butt up to her room and apologize or…" her voice trailed off the farther she drifted away.

"Anyway… Are you guys tired?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm kind of tired." Edward said.

"Yeah, me too." Bella said quietly.

"'Kay, let's go get the futon ready." Carlisle said, ushering the two six year olds into the family room.

Later that night, Edward and Bella were watching "The Nanny" when Bella yawned and snuggled under the covers.

"Night, Edward." Her quiet voice came from under the covers.

"Goodnight, Bella."

**I just LOVE "The Nanny". That show is friggin' genius. **

**Anyway, I think this is the best chapter yet! A absolutely love getting reviews and I've gotten more than I've asked for on the last two chapters. I really appreciate all of your kind words, :)**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4:**

When they were seven, Bella was dead-set on showing people that she wasn't the small, shy girl who hid behind her father.

**3 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter! **

** xoxo, Emmyscool10 :)))))))))**


	4. Broken Bones

Chapter 4

When they were seven, Bella was dead-set on showing people that she wasn't the small, shy girl who hid behind her father.

"Emmett, leave her alone!" Edward said, pushing his brother away from Bella.

"What? She said she could do it!" He responded.

"I can! Watch!" Bella said defiantly, moving towards the monkey bars.

"You have to crawl all the way across the top then jump from the last bar to the ground." Emmett clarified.

"Bella… you're gonna get hurt!" Edward argued, attempting to sway her decision.

It didn't work.

Bella quickly climbed the metal steps until she could reach the top bar. She carefully climbed up top and proceeded to make her way across.

_Don't look down, don't look down… _Bella repeated to herself.

Then, she made the huge mistake of doing just that. Looking down.

"Ohmygosh." She said quickly, making it sound like one word. She hadn't realized how high she was. Tightly shutting her eyes, she continued on towards the last bar. Not watching where she was placing her hands, she didn't see herself miss the narrow bar. She faltered and soon came tumbling down. She screamed and Edward and Emmett lunged, trying to catch her. They were too slow however and she hit the ground with a sickening crack, her scream cut short.

"Bella!" Both boys yelled at once.

A few other kids had been playing on the playground when they heard Bella's scream and were now crowded around the seven year old, clutching her arm.

"Emmett, go get the nurse!" Edward said quickly, kneeling by Bella on the ground.

Emmett sprinted towards the school building and burst through the front doors.

The crowd around Bella had grown and there was now about twenty people gathered around her. Bella was rolling on the ground, cradling her arm to her chest with tears streaming down her face. Her was broken, she just knew it.

Emmett came hurdling back with the school nurse, Mrs. Gerandy, in step. He skidded to a stop beside the crowd and bent over, bracing himself against his knees, panting heavily.

"Let me through, let me through!" Mrs. Gerandy said, pushing her way through the group. "Edward, what happened?"

"She was going across the top of the monkey bars when she fell and landed on her arm." He said quickly.

"Okay, let's get her inside and call Chief Swan." The nurse said, lifting Bella into her arms. Edward and Emmett followed her into the school.

Nine hours later, Bella was laying in her bed with her arm in a bright yellow cast. Edward was sitting on the bed next to her and Emmett and Charlie were at the foot of her bed.

"Bells, you gotta be more careful." Charlie said.

"No, Mr. Swan, it was my fault, I told her that I didn't think she could go across the top of the monkey bars. I'm really, really sorry." Emmett said, hanging his head.

"Don't be tellin' me bud. Tell her." He said, pointing to his daughter.

"Bella-" Emmett started.

"It's okay, Em, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have listened to you." She said, offering a smile.

"I'm still really sorry." He said, seeming upset with himself.

"It's really okay, I'm gonna get better." She said.

"Okay, I think we should let Bella rest for awhile. You stayin' the night Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Sure! I'll keep Bella company. I'll go call my mom." Edward said.

"No, no, it's fine, I can tell her." Charlie insisted.

"Thank you, Chief Swan."

"No problem, son. And enough of the "Chief Swan" nonsense, call me Charlie. I've told you that before, haven't I? " He said.

"Sorry, Charlie." Edward said, laughing.

"That's more like it." Charlie said, smiling. "Night you two. Come on Em, I'll walk you home." Emmett followed him out the door.

"I'm really… tired…" Bella said sleepily, trailing off. Pain meds.

"So am I." Edward said, laying a blanket down on her carpet. He grabbed one of the extra pillows and laid down on it. "Night, Bella."

"Night… Eddie-ward."

**I love you guys. I really do. You leave the best reviews and they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D I know this isn't a very good chapter… it's actually quite suckish. But, better one's are to come :)))**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5:**

When they were eight, something changed Edward's life forever.

**At least four reviews and I'll post that chapter :)**

** xoxo, Emmyscool10 :)))))))**


	5. Skipping

Chapter 5

When they were eight, something changed Edward's life forever.

Edward stood on the front porch of the Swan residence practically bouncing out of his shoes. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door. Bella answered.

"BELLA!" Edward said, jumping to give her a big hug. "Guess what! I PASSED IT!"

Bella's heart almost shattered as she heard those three words.

"Y-you did?" She stuttered. Edward was beaming with joy.

"Yes! Isn't that great!" He asked loudly.

Bella wanted to be happy for him, she truly did. But she wouldn't be in any of the same classes as her best friend anymore.

"Yeah, good for you!" She murmured, trying to mask her sadness. Edward was too excited to notice.

"No more third grade for me! I'M A FOURTH GRADER!" Edward said, yelling the last part.

Edward and Bella's teacher has noticed how well Edward was doing in her third grade class from the very beginning. Shortly after noticing this, Mrs. Banner decieded to talk to Carlisle and Esme Cullen about Edward taking the Advanced Placement Test that would allow him to skip the rest of the third grade year and go directly to fourth grade. They encouraged him to take it. So he did, and he passed.

"So when do you start in the other class?" Bella asked him quietly.

"Next Monday." Edward answered.

"I'm gonna miss you sitting next to me in class…" Bella trailed off, her voice going quiet.

"Aww, Bella, don't worry." Edward said, giving her another big hug. "I'll still be your best friend! And we still live next door to each other. It won't be that bad, promise."

She nodded and said, "So who's class are you in?"

"Mrs. Stanley's…" He said, his chipper mood quickly turning sour. Bella's mouth dropped open and she laughed at him.

"Sucks for you!" She laughed again.

Mrs. Stanley was Jessica's mother. Jessica, in Bella and Edward's opinion, was the most annoying girl in the whole world. All the fourth and fifth grade students on the playground said her mother was just as bad. She played favorites, only her daughter's friends or kids who liked to learn were on her good side. As for the latter, being fourth graders meant that there weren't very many. Supposedly, she yelled a lot too.

"You're gonna have a lot of fun this year…" Bella said as Edward glared at her.

"Don't remind me. That's the worst part. Why couldn't I just be in Mr. Potter's class? It would make it so much better." Edward shook his head.

"Let's go to the backyard." Bella said, leading him through the house and out the back door. Bella went to sit on one of the swings and Edward followed, sitting on the one next to her. They were silent for a long while.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you too, you know. Lots."

**This chapter wasn't very good. Boo. **

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6:**

When they were nine, they had an epic fight.

**Five reviews and the next chapters up :)**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :)))))))**


	6. Snowballs

Chapter 6

When they were nine, they had an epic fight.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Edward said in a menacing voice.

Bella darted out from behind a tree and being the clumsy girl she was, tripped and fell face-first into the snow. Bella grabbed a handful and chucked it at Edward, hitting him square in the face.

"Ha!" Bella said, jumping up and continuing to run.

Edward wiped his hand over his face and took off after her. But Bella was nowhere to be seen. He turned around and something slammed into him, making him fall and hit the ground. Bella was sitting on him, laughing.

"I win." Edward was surprised. Bella was usually small, timid, and would _never _be able to beat him in a softball fight. Now she was being strong, outgoing, and forceful. Edward didn't even know she had had it in her.

"Anyway," Bella said, jumping off of him and bounding over to where a large pile of snow was sitting, "Let's finish our snowman!"

Edward stood us, brushed the snow and bracken off his jacket, and walked over to where their soon-to-be snowman sat.

"The base is pretty much done, now we need the center." Edward started to pack a ball of snow together when suddenly another one hit him in the back of the head. He slowly turned around and he could see Bella scamper around the side of the house.

"Oh, you want to start this again?" Edward asked rhetorically, bending down to get a bunch of snow. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he sprinted across the year and around the side of the Cullen home.

But Bella wasn't there.

"I know you're close, Bella…" Edward whispered. Suddenly he noticed brown hair going behind a tree.

He decided to act like he hadn't seen her and he stalked in the opposite direction. After going about ten feet, he turned and went the other direction, towards the tree. He walked until he was right in front of it. Then, he shot forward and tackled Bella to the ground.

"Now, _I _win." Edward whispered in her ear. Bella's tinkling laugh came from beneath him.

"You might have won, but you're crushing me!" Edward quickly rolled off of her and onto the ground next to her.

"Sorry." He muttered. Bella jumped up and waited for him to get up also. Edward stuck his hand towards Bella and she took it, pulling him up.

The moment their hands touched, they both felt an odd current-like sensation.

Neither knew what it meant.

**Was the ending too weird? Please review and tell me what you think. I really love reviews, you know :D**

** PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 7:  
**

When they ten, Emmett decided to frighten Bella during a game of Ghosts In the Graveyard.

**Six reviews and I'll post that one :)**

** Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :))))))**


	7. Fright Night

_Chapter 7_

When they were ten, Emmett decided to frighten Bella during a game of "ghosts in the graveyard".

Bella was easily frightened, and this was a well known fact among their group of friends. Emmett had everyone including Alice, her friend Rosalie who lived across the street, and Jasper, her twin brother who was good friends with Emmett.

The plan was to play "ghosts in the graveyard" and make Bella the person with the flashlight. Then, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper would run to the wooden gate, climb over it, and wait for Bella to see the items Emmett had placed around the backyard.

One of these "traps" Emmett had set up was his "Scream" costume, propped up by a tree to look like it was holding a butcher's knife above its head.

Another was the white cotton sheet he had tied to a different tree. It was hanging from a limb with what was supposed to be a scary face drawn on in black marker.

It was sure to freak Bella out.

"Hey guys! Let's play ghosts in the graveyard!" Emmett suggested enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I love that game!" Jasper said.

"Sure." Rosalie, Alice and Edward said.

Only Bella was hesitant.

"You guys can, I'll stay in the house…" She said quietly.

"Oh come on, Bella! It won't be any fun without you!" Emmett said, quite truthfully.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Jasper pleaded.

But she still wasn't sure.

"Belllllllllllllllllllaaaa… please?" This was Alice, demonstrating her newfound use of the letter "L".

"Fine!" Bella said, storming out the back door of the Cullen home.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted, a little too enthusiastic. Edward narrowed his eyes at him before following Bella out the door.

Going according to plan, four of them voted for Bella, the four being Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Bella, of course, wouldn't vote for herself and Edward knew how much she didn't want to be "it", the one with the flashlight.

So, four to two, majority ruled.

"If Bella's going to be it, then I am too, we'll be a team." Edward said after seeing the horrified look on Bella's face.

_Thank you, _Bella's expression said to him.

"Fine, let's just get this game started, jeez!" An exasperated Emmett said. "Here's your flashlight." Handing it to Edward, he told the rest to "hide" which meant to climb the fence and wait for the fun to start.

They disappeared from the back porch and their footsteps could be heard for about fifteen seconds before stopping, rather suddenly, all together.

Bella looked at Edward hesitantly.

"You better hold onto my arm and not let go or I will _freak out."_

Edward laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on." He said, pulling her into the darkness and switching on the flashlight, with Bella following him.

Together they searched the Cullen's large backyard until they saw the "ghost" hanging from the big oak tree.

As Edward's flashlight glanced over the tree, Bella caught a glimpse of it and screamed, digging her nails into Edward's forearm.

"Bella, calm down! It's just something Emmett obviously did!" He said upon closer examination. Bella was clutching tightly to him, with her head buried in his shoulder.

"Bella, just look." Edward soothed.

Slowly, she pulled away from him and hesitantly looked to where his flashlight was pointing.

"I am so going to kill Emmett." Bella said, still visibly shaking.

"You think you're going to kill him, wait till I get a hold of him…" Edward muttered, continuing to shine his flashlight around the backyard. Bella had let go of all of him but his hand and her eyes were following the beam of the light.

The light caught something dark by one of the other four trees and Edward focused in on it. Causing Bella to shriek again, the "Scream" costume was next to the tree.

_ "EMMETT!" _Edward yelled.

"Yes, brother dearest?" He answered, his voice coming from just a few feet from them.

"What was that for!" Edward asked, turning the flashlight on Emmett. He was obviously livid.

"Because it was funny!" Emmett said, shaking it off with a laugh.

"That was NOT funny, you-!" He started to say, but Bella cut him off.

"No, don't worry about it Edward, it wasn't that bad…" She said timidly.

"Whoa, you were seriously scared!" Emmett said, bending over with laughter.

Edward just stared at him, mouth agape.

"Forget it, let's go Bella." Edward said, pulling her towards the house.

"No, no, it's okay, really." Bella said, reluctantly.

"I'm sorry I scared you Eddie…" Emmett teased.

"SHUT UP EMMETT! I was not scared!" He defended himself.

"Then why are you flipping out so much? It didn't scare Bella that bad." Emmett questioned.

"Because, I know Bella way better than you do, obviously. She's just saying that because she doesn't want you to know she was scared! She knows how much you like to make fun of her so she's trying to seem brave so you'll leave her alone!"

Bella was shocked. That _was exactly what she had been trying to do. _

"C'mon Bella." Edward said, lightly tugging at her arm. Bella followed him easily. They were almost to the house when Bella spoke.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I'm never playing flashlight tag again."

Edward let out a frustrated laugh and pulled her into the house.

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! I was gone all weekend and I just kept pushing off typing this out. It wasn't very good, but it's the longest chapter yet. **

**I love everyone that has reviewed. You seriously make me want to cry with all of your nice words :)**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 8- **

When they were eleven, they went on vacation together.

**I'm gonna warn you, the next chapter is horrible. I had absolutely NO ideas and I just couldn't get a good chapter out. But after that one, things get better, I promise! Please don't just think that this story isn't going anywhere and stop reading it, believe me, it's going somewhere. I just have to build up to that point. But we're almost there, so hang tight, my lovelies!**

**Seven reviews and I'll post the next chapter :D**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :))))))**


	8. The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 8

When they were eleven, they went on vacation together. A seven day trip to California with Rosalie and Jasper's families also coming along.

On the third day of the trip, they went to Disneyland.

"C'mon Bella, let's go on that one!" Alice said, pointing towards the biggest coaster in the park.

Bella was hesitant, not being a huge fan of roller coasters.

"Bella, it'll be fine." Edward said, tugging at her arm. Reluctantly, she followed him and the three of them got in line.

Later that day, after they had gone on all the rides they wanted, they went out to eat. They decided on Dave & Buster's and soon they were talking on and on about their great time at Disney.

"So what were your favorite rides?" Esme asked the kids who were all going down on their meals. Chicken fingers (Alice and Emmett), spaghetti (Rosalie), cheeseburgers (Jasper), macaroni and cheese (Bella), and grilled cheese (Edward).

"I liked the really big coaster one!" Alice said, practically bouncing in her seat.

Carlisle and Esme just laughed at their little girl.

"I liked that one where it went all over the park and it had the loops in it. That was super fun." This was Rosalie, twirling the last of her spaghetti around her fork.

"I like the one that was like a tower that you fell through. That was awesome!" Emmett laughed.

"Oh yeah, that one was crazy!" Jasper agreed, taking a huge bite of his burger.

"My favorite was probably the glow in the dark shooting one." Edward said.

Everyone looked at Bella.

"Um… the carousel?"

Carlisle laughed. Typical Bella.

**Okay, I totally know this one sucked. And because of that, I don't expect eight reviews. Let's go with three. This is the shortest/ crappiest one out of all of the chapters. I have most of them written down on paper, and those just need to be typed. But, all of the one's that I don't have written, I have a solid idea written down for them. So, please forgive me for this chapter of crappiness and I will try and update faster next time. **

** PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 9: **

When they were twelve, Bella got in a huge fight with her mom.

**Have you noticed that Renee pretty much disappeared? All of that will come out in the next chapter. Bella is a tad rebellious in this one, but it's just because of her anger at her mother. There isn't much Edward in it now that I think about it… Boo.**

**Anyway, three reviews and I'll post that one.**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :)))))))**

**P.S. I have a bunch of Edward and Bella fluffy one-shots on my profile. If you like this story, then you should DEFINITELY check out the major fluff in those things. Oh, and review them :))**


	9. Accusations

Chapter 9

When they were twelve, Bella got in a huge fight with her mom.

"But I think it could be good for you, Bella! The only place you ever remember living is here in boring old Forks. Why don't you come live in Jacksonville with me and Phil?"

Bella openly gaped at her mother.

"How could you even suggest that? My whole life is here in Forks." She couldn't make her do this. She just couldn't. "Why do you want me to leave all of this behind?"

"I just think it would be good for you, Bella, a change of scenery. It wouldn't kill you to spend a year of two will your step-father and I." Renee said, putting her arms up defensively.

"I'm not going." Bella's tone was adamant, her dislike for the situation obvious.

"Isabella, you should want to live with your own mother. I carried you for nine months, you owe me that much."

"The why didn't you ever want you own daughter? You left Charlie when I was six years old. Six! You just left me and my father." Her voice was steel, could and unfaltering, eyes vicious and dark. "You weren't a mother to me for half of my life. I don't owe you anything."

Renee stood in the hallway of Charlie's house, stunned.

Everyone who knew Bella Swan knew that when you got her angry, there was no stopping the flow of words that came out of her mouth.

"When you left, I'm not gonna lie, I hated you. I couldn't understand why you just left me and my dad when I was so young. I wish I could say I understand now, but I just can't. You hurt me. And then you didn't even make an effort to contact either of us after the divorce was finalized. You leaving wouldn't have been so bad if you had made an effort to keep yourself in my life, but you didn't. I wish I could say I forgive you, but I can't. You had a husband who loved you, a daughter who loved you, what seemed to be a picture-perfect life." Bella's words were coming harsh and fast now, crossing all boundaries. "I just don't understand why you threw that all away. At the time, I thought you left because of me. I figured that I had disappointed you. You didn't care about me! You left me to Charlie, who I must tell you, has been an amazing single parent. He could have failed miserably at being a single father, but I guess you didn't care enough to worry about that!"

"Bella, you know that isn't true!" Renee tried to argue.

"Yes it is! Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you have any concept at all of how much you've hurt Charlie? I can still remember him not being himself for months. He didn't joke around, nothing. The night you left, I spent the night at the Cullen's. I had gone over there as soon as you started yelling and Carlisle held me as I cried. Esme called Charlie to tell him where I was and offered to let me spend the night. I ended up spending the night for a few days because he was basically in a state of shock. You guys were married young, but that man loved you, that's for sure. Did you know that he has never gone on a date since you left? To be honest, I don't think he actually moved on. I think he still loves you."

"I love Phil, you know that."

"Phil is ten years younger than you!"

"Why can't you just let me be happy, Bella?"

Bella paused. Then quietly, she said,

"Did you ever think about letting me be happy? Or Charlie?"

Renee had nothing to say, so Bella continued.

"Even if you had just visited every once in a while, maybe four or five times a year, it would have been better than just totally abandoning us like you did. What are you even doing here after all this time?"

"Visiting, just like you said."

"It's been too long; I don't even know you anymore. It's like talking to a stranger."

"Isabella, I am your mother, and nothing can change that. I don't want you speaking to me like this."

"You sure haven't seemed like a mother the past six years. I don't even think of you as a mother anymore, to be honest. A mother is someone who is there for her children, dries their tears, and puts a band-aid on their knee when they scrape it. For the past six years, you've done none of that." Then Bella looked her mother dead in the eyes and said, "Do you wanna know who the woman is that I went to whenever that kind of stuff happened to me? Esme Cullen."

At the mention of her college best friend's name, Renee's already cloudy eyes flashed with anger and her jaw clenched. That was below the belt and Bella knew it.

"Isabella Marie-"

"Don't even start. I'm leaving." Bella said, turning around and heading for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Renee called after her.

"Somewhere away from you." She muttered. "Somewhere where I feel I'm wanted."

And with that, Bella slammed the door behind her.

Naturally, she ended up at the Cullen's. She didn't even knock anymore, the Cullen's were so used to her coming over. And she was always welcome, of course.

She hadn't even realized it, but there were tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision. She sat down on the bottom step of the staircase and put her head in her hands.

"Bella, is that you?" Esme said, coming in from the kitchen, wiping her hands off on a towel. "Oh honey, what's wrong?" Seeing her tears, she rushed over to her and put an arm around her.

Bella told her everything that happened from the moment Renee walked into the front for, to when Bella stormed out of it, and Esme listened quietly.

"You've already done so much more than I ever would have thought. You really are like a mother to me, Esme."

Esme's tears spilled over as she hugged Bella tight.

"Thank you Bella. You're like a daughter to me as well." And Bella returned her smile.

Esme went and talked to Renee and soon, she got Bella to talk with her.

Bella forgave her mother, but she knew she would never have as strong a relationship as the one she shared with Esme Cullen.

* * *

****

So yeah, Edward was absent in this one… This was surprisingly depressing to write, for some reason. I think this chapter was more to show you how comfortable Bella is with the Cullen's and how much she truly loves all of them. So anyway, please review :D

**Also, I would like to take this time to mention that I am looking for a beta. Someone who would go through and edit things that seem confusing and what not. I've sent out a bunch of beta requests, but I've never gotten any responses! Boohoo :((. If you're interested, send me a PM or mention it in a review :)**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 10:**

When they were thirteen, neither of them had had their first kiss yet.

**This is the longest chapter yet! When I get nine reviews for it, I'll post the next one! **

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :)))))))**


	10. Kisses

**I'M SORRY. I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND I NEVER GOT 9 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! So I think I'll post a couple chapters really soon to make it up to you guys.**

Chapter 10

When they were thirteen, Edward, nor Bella, had had their first kiss yet.

This was understandable- preferred by most parents. But all of their friends had already had theirs.

"Mine was Jasper." Alice whispered to Rosalie and Bella while they sat in Rosalie's room.

"What! Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie practically shouted.

"I don't know… It was just last week." Alice said, making an effort to seem causal.

"Emmett kissed me a couple of months ago." Rosalie said, "I told you that, right?"

"Yes." Bella and Alice said together.

"About twelve times." Alice added a slight edge of annoyance in her tone.

"Who was your first kiss Bella?" Rosalie asked her.

"Um… I haven't really kissed anyone yet." Her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"You should kiss Edward! I know he hasn't had his first kiss either." Alice said enthusiastically.

"No way! He doesn't like me, you know that!"

Alice has to bite her lip from spilling the secret. She had always known that Bella had a huge crush on her twin brother. And she had also known that Edward had an even larger crush on her best friend. But she couldn't tell one of them that the other liked them. That isn't what a good friend-slash- sister would do!

A few days later, they were in the Cullen's' backyard, playing Truth or Dare.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare, of course."

"Hmm… I dare you to go into the kitchen and mix ketchup, mayo, honey, and relish together and then eat it."

Emmett's face was pure horror, but he was known for never backing down from a dare.

So he stood up and went inside the house, the others following close behind.

Jasper went into the kitchen and started to prepare the bowl of disgusting as Emmett watched, adding an awful lot of ketchup to the concoction.

"You have to eat every last bit of it." Jasper said, handing him the bowl and a spoon with a wicked smile on his face. Then he backed away, out of puking range.

Emmett looked down at the greenish-orange mixture. And then he picked up his spoon and shoved a spoonful in his mouth, gagging as he swallowed.

No one was actually surprised that he did the dare, but they were still very grossed out as they watched him eat the gross paste. Alice actually had to leave the room. And a few minutes later, with one last spoonful, he swallowed the last of the dare.

"That was sick." Bella said, turning to leave. "Remind me to never take a dare from Jasper."

Jasper was smiling from ear to ear as she left and then he looked towards Emmett who had laid his head on the cold countertop. He was looking a rather sick shade of green.

"Well, hope you feel better, Em." Edward said, leaving the room, pulling Rose and Jasper with him.

"That boy is crazy." Rose said, shaking her head.

"And so fun to dare!" Jasper added, laughing.

"C'mon guys, let's go back to the game!" Alice said as they came out of the house.

Sitting back down, Alice said,

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said automatically.

_Oh god. _Bella thought.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS BELLA!" Alice said loudly. She had been waiting for this. Edward and Bella both went red and Alice started laughing.

"C'mon, you have to do it! On the lips, a real kiss." Alice said.

Edward raised his eyebrows at Bella, asking her permission. Always the gentlemen. She shrugged her shoulders casually: sure. She looked calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, her heart was pounding in her ears.

Edward scooted closer to Bella and then he kissed her on the lips. A quick peck, but a kiss nonetheless. He looked at Alice and said,

"Happy?"

"No. That was NOT a kiss. That was a peck. A kiss is at least three seconds."

"ALICE!" Bella and Edward said together.

"What? It was a dare and that means you have to do it."

"Three seconds? That's a long time to kiss someone Alice." Jasper said. Alice shot him a look saying _"Shut up. Shut up now."_

"Okay then. Three seconds." Bella said. Edward looked at her, surprised, but leaned in anyway. Just as their lips met, Emmett came outside.

"All right, little brother!"

**Hahahahaha. I just love Emmett.**

**I really wanted this in one of the chapters and chapter 10 was the only chapter slot I had open for ideas!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 11:**

When they were fourteen, Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett got in trouble together. Big trouble.

**Please review C:**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :)))))))**


	11. Mess

Chapter 10

When they were fourteen, Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett got in trouble together. Big trouble.

And it was all Emmett's fault.

Emmett, you see, thought it would be funny to throw a cheese fry at Alice, when she was wearing a new cashmere sweater. Needless to say, she was furious, so she took her carton of milk and dumped in on his head.

Not to be outdone, Emmett retaliated by grabbing Edward's apple and throwing it at her. She ducked just before it would have hit her and the apple sailed through the air before coming into contact with the back of Mike Newton's head. He whirled around, his chicken sandwich-clad hand, poised and ready to throw. He saw Jasper first and Mike threw it, smacking Jasper square in the face.

And it all went downhill from there.

A full-fledged food fight broke out. Spaghetti, cheeseburgers, and salads splattered the walls and the students.

The lunchtime supervisors tried to stop the mess, but it was to no avail. Everyone in the lunch room was slinging food at each other and it was simply too much for three adults to handle.

Hearing the commotion, the principal, Mr. Greene, came from his office to find the whole student body dumping trays on each other. And oh boy, he was not happy. He grabbed the megaphone from his office and stormed back into the cafeteria.

"Everyone stop!" He yelled into the megaphone. "Students! Stop! The next person who throws something will be sent to my office!" His face was beet red and he was starting to spit as he talked: sure signs of fury. "You! My office, now!" He shouted, pointing to a sophomore who dared to throw a piece of bread after Mr. Greene's threats.

The guy hung his head and walked through the big double doors as everyone watched. Walk. Of. Shame.

"Who started this?" He shouted.

Most of the cafeteria was quiet, for they honestly didn't know. Others, (Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett) were quiet because they were not about to turn in one of their best friends. And they didn't need to.

Because Mike did it for them.

"It was them, Mr. Greene!" Mike said, pointing to the six of them. "They started it and they made everyone join in! I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't!" Lies.

But the furious principal needed someone to blame.

"You six! In my office!" He barked.

They all glared at Emmett as they left the café.

Once they were out in the hallway and out of earshot of the principal, Bella spoke.

"I wasn't even doing anything! I better not get in trouble or Charlie will FLIP!"

"If we get in- hell, we _know _we're getting in trouble. I'm blaming you Emmett." Edward said.

"Me too." The other four said.

"Wow guys, I feel the love. There's no reason to throw me under the bus. I'm gonna take responsibility for my little freshman friends."

"Little? We're two years younger than you. And I'm a sophomore." Edward said. "And since when do you take responsibility for anything, much less something this big?"

"Hey, don't sound so shocked. Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Okay, we're almost there, so shut up before you get us in more trouble." Jasper said, shoving Emmett into a locker.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I could get you in trouble for rough-housing. My arm, I think it's broken!" Emmett wailed, clutching his arm in fake pain.

"Emmett, shut up!" Alice said, smacking him.

"You guys are so mean to me…"

They entered the principal's office and stood because they figured if they sat in his nice office chairs they would ruin them with the mess that covered their clothes. Emmett's hair was starting to smell of milk and it was making Bella gag.

In the end, Emmett was suspended for three days and the other five got detention. Even though Emmett pleaded with Mr. Greene to let them off the hook, the principal was still convinced they were involved. Which to be honest, they were. Alice dumped the milk on Emmett. Jasper threw his plate of spaghetti at Mike after Mike hit him with a chicken sandwich. And just for fun, Rosalie smeared ranch on Edward's shirt, causing him to dump mashed potatoes in her hair. Bella was the only truly innocent one.

Their detention was every day after school for a week but Bella was grounded for three weeks in addition.

Life's a bitch, isn't it?

**This chapter was fun to write. Nothing has really happened between Edward and Bella yet even though they kissed each other… But it'll happen soon, don't worry :) Believe me, I want them together already too! **

**Anyway, I only got one beta request answer from that A/N a few chapters ago… And I sent her back a message and she didn't answer ): Wah. So I'm still looking for a beta…. *twiddles thumbs* Any takers? Pwease? I'll be your best friend. (:**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 12: **

When they were fifteen, something happened to Edward that Bella would never let him forget.

**So please review! I'm like a review-aholic. Feed my addiction XD**

**(Credit for that funny little line goes to prplesockerstar! I love her Percy Jackson fanfic Illogical and Stupid. If you like PJO, go read it! It's like a bunch of Percabeth one-shots.)**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :))))))))**

**CLICK IT.**


	12. Sticky

**I'd like to give a special thanks to A is for Angel, she leaves a review on almost every chapter and I love them :) You're awesome C:**

Chapter 12

When they were fifteen, something happened to Edward that Bella would never let him forget.

"Um, Bella?" Edward said, clearing his throat. "I need your help." He was standing in the doorway of her room, a baseball cap placed firmly on his head.

She was sitting on her bed, looking at him curiously.

"With…?"

"Something…"

"Explanation?"

"Alice."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

They laughed at how well they knew each other.

"What did she do this time?"

Edward walked over to her bed, sitting on the end of it. Slowly, shamefully, he took off his hat.

And Bella cracked up laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" He said, blushing furiously.

"She-" Giggles interrupted her sentence. "Put- gum- in- your- hair!"

He just put the hat back on his head and glared at her.

"Can you please help me?" He asked, losing patience. "Stop laughing!"

Finally calming her laughter, she said

"Whoa, sorry Mr. Grumpypants. If you're gonna be all rude to your best friend then I won't help you!"

"Okay fine I'm sorry, _best friend_, now please try and get his out of my hair?"

Closing the book she had been reading, Bella got up and walked towards him.

"Let's go down to the kitchen. And take off that hat, you're going to ruin it." She said as she left her bedroom.

"Do you think you'll be able to get it out?" He asked, following her down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Edward was seated on a stool, the cap in his hands while Bella moved around the kitchen. She placed a towel around his shoulders and surveyed the situation.

"Damn, she got this in good. What kind of gum is this?" She asked.

"Hell, I don't know! I wasn't really worried about her "gum of choice"!" He said.

"Jeez calm down. Just let me go get the scissors."

"You are NOT touching my hair with scissors."

"Kidding, Edward."

"You better be, Bella."

Shaking her head at him, she went to the cupboard. She opened it and stood there a minute, studying the contents. He watched her, wondering what she was doing in a pantry. Then she pulled out a jar of peanut butter.

"You're making a _sandwich?"_ He asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, you want one?"

"No, I want this crap out of my hair."

"Jeez, Edward, why are you so obsessed with your hair?" She asked, twisting open the jar.

"Because it's my hair of course. Sexy, even at its worst." He said, flashing his crooked smile at her, suddenly forgetting what he was freaking out about.

"And who told you that? Tanya?" He laughed and she joined him. Tanya Denali was the head cheerleader at Forks High and was notorious for telling her boyfriends lines of total crap.

Bella stepped in between his legs and placed her arms around Edward's neck. "Oh Edward, I could just lose a hand in those luscious locks of yours." Twisting her fingers in his hair where the gum wasn't, mocking Tanya. "And those hot abs," She said, playfully lifting up his t-shirt. "You could fry an egg on them. I've kissed almost every guy in our entire high school but you're best!" And she rolled her eyes, stepping away from him. She got out a spoon to shovel out to peanut butter.

"Oh am I?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You would know." At this, she blushed, causing him to laugh. "What are you doing with all that?"

"This." And she smeared the tan colored substance on his head.

"What are you doing? You're going to make it worse!" He whined.

"No I'm not, the oils in the peanut butter help loosen the gum out of your hair."

"Really? I wonder why I never knew that."

"I don't know, maybe I'm just amazing."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." He answered as she worked her fingers in his hair, loosening the gum. As he said this, she pulled a bit harder. "Ow!"

"Whoops, sorry…"

Pulling the last of the gum out of his hair, she showed him the now peanut butter- colored mess.

"Well that's gross." He said. She tossed it in the trash.

"Here come bend over the sink and I'll get the rest of the peanut butter out."

He got up from the table, doing as she asked, and she finished with his "luscious locks".

"You do have really soft hair…" She said as she was toweling it dry.

"Why thank you." He looked down at her, a small smile on his face. "And thank you for getting that stuff out of my hair."

She responded with a smile of her own, her heart fluttering. "Anytime, best friend."

**I was sort of depressed that I only got 3 reviews on last chapter. I haven't posted in a while and that's why, I was hoping for more reviews. **

**I have a new Percy Jackson fic that should be out by Valentine's Day at least. I think it's the best one I've written for PJO yet :D **

**Once again, if you like this story then definitely check out my other Twilight one shots. They're all Edward/Bella except for one that's Alice/Jasper, and I think you'd really like them if you like this story. **

**I really liked this chapter C: I think it was cute just to see the friendship side of their relationship. Romance is fast approaching, I promise :))**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 13:**

When they were sixteen, Bella didn't have a date for the prom.

**Sorry for this long ass author's note!**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :)))))))))**


	13. Dance

Chapter 13

When they were sixteen, Bella didn't have a date for prom. She didn't really mind, but Alice and Rosalie were pressuring her to go. And besides, who wants to be a fifth (sixth?) wheel?

And it wasn't that the boys at Forks High weren't interested din her. Oh no, they _definitely _were interested. She had had six guys ask her to prom. Six. And she had said no to all of them. She said no because she was waiting for _him _to_ ask her. _

Edward however, had fewer pursuers. Three girls had asked him, but he wasn't interested in any of them, so he politely declined. There were more who dreamed of being his date, but were too intimidated to ask him.

To be totally honest, there was only one girl he was interested in taking to prom. One girl, who was rather shy, brown-haired, brown-eyed…

He had never asked her out before, fearing that if they dated and it didn't work out, that it would ruin the great friendship they had.

And if he was honest with himself, he would know that that thought made him want to cry.

So, since neither of them had a date, he decided to ask her to the dance. As purely platonic friends, of course.

He decided to ask her when he met her afterschool at her locker, like he did everyday.

"Hey Eddie-ward!" Bella said, coming up to her locker. He hated that nickname. He _despised _that nickname. Emmett said that Edward had a "soft spot" for Bella and that's the reason he let her get away with calling him it.

"Hey Bella." He said as he watched her put in her lock combination. "So, um, I know it's kind of late to ask you this… I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He didn't know why he was so nervous. "You know, as, uh, friends?"

She froze, staring at her open locker. Quietly, she said, "As friends? Sure."

He smiled at her widely and unexpectedly swept her up in a big hug. She was surprised but returned the hug. Once he pulled away, he said "I'll pick you up at six tonight?" She nodded, her cheeks flushing.

She wished he hadn't added that second part to his request. "As friends."

When he saw her come down the stairs of Charlie's house in her floor length, deep purple dress, he was speechless.

Bella, the girl he had known all his life, was standing just a few feet from him looking stunningly beautiful.

She had her brown hair curled in ringlets that fell around her shoulders in waves, light make up dusted around her eyes and across her feature. The beautiful strapless dress accentuated her curves and Edward had to suck in a breath when he saw her.

Her ever-present blush deepened when she met his eyes.

"You look…wow. Beautiful, amazing, gorgeous." He said, his eyes glued to her.

"Thank you. You look pretty "wow" yourself." She said, laughing quietly.

He looked down at the simple black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie and dress shows he was wearing and shrugged. Then as if remembering what was in his hands, he opened the container and lifted out a beautiful white rose wristband. She held out her hand and he slid in onto her wrist.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"My pleasure."

"Well we should probably get going…" He stuck out his arm and she gladly took it.

They entered the prom arm in arm and by God, they were a stunning couple. Couple of _friends _of course.

That night, they danced, laughed, and _acted _ like a couple. But when Alice asked if they had gotten together without telling the rest of them, they profusely denied.

And once again, the secret bubbled to her lips, but she clamped her mouth shut.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were sitting together just watching their two friends.

"God they are so blind." Emmett muttered.

"That's for sure." Jasper added.

"They're gonna get married one day. I'm sure of it. And then we'll all be in the wedding party." Alice said wistfully, watching as her twin brother twirled her best friend on the dance floor.

Rosalie laughed. "Of course we are. I just wonder how long it will take for them to realize they're totally in love with each other."

**I think this chapter is super cute. (: It just captures the personalities well, I think. **

** Still no beta answers :( Because of this, I will ask you guys: Do you think I even need a beta? I'm a beta for someone else, so I was wondering if I even needed one. Is my punctuation and grammar off a lot? Please answer, it would really help a lot. :D**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 14:**

When they were seventeen, Bella was left lonely.

**I haven't been getting nearly the reviews I've been asking for, so I'll settle with this. Give me five nice reviews and I'll post the next chapter :)**

**You're all wonderful, I love that you love my stories :))**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :)))))))**


	14. Lonely

Chapter 14

When they were seventeen, Bella was left lonely.

That year, Edward left for college at New York University's medical school and Bella had a lonely senior year without him.

The summer before he left, they spent almost every day together and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie usually joined them. They went to the county fair and rode rides and ate funnel cakes until they puked, they went ice skating in Port Angeles at least every other Friday, and once, they went surfing (That didn't turn out very well… Emmett- broken arm). But they didn't always have to go out to have fun. Sometimes, they would just order pizza or Chinese food and watch a movie, or go to the park like they did when they were kids.

They all would agree it was the best summer of their lives.

Even though they knew they would still be friends once they all went their separate ways in life, saying goodbye at the end of that summer was very painful.

They had always been a six person group. As long as they could remember, they had stuck together. Losing Edward was like losing an arm.

They had never realized it, but Edward brought a lot of joy to their lives. His witty sense of humor and his ability to bring laughter to any situation was missed by all. And that was only realized once he was gone.

_Many_ tears were shed when he left.

On the last day before summer was over, Edward and Bella went to the park, just the two of them.

Bella and Edward sat on the swings, gently swaying in the wind.

They were quiet, no words need be spoken.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Edward decided to break it.

"Bella, don't be upset. I'll be back for Christmas Break." He looked at her, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes, wishing there was something more he could do to comfort her. "You'll always be my best friend, you know. It's not like me going off to college is going to change that."

She looked up at him, the tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm just worried that once you leave here you'll see what college is like and you'll forget about me. You'll find somebody who's a genius like you and you'll forget about all of us. You'll move onto bigger and better things."

"Bella," He said, shaking his head. "This town will always be my true home. Where I grew up. Just like you'll always be my best friend. Since age four." He said the last part with a smile, looking out at the playground, thinking about their childhood together.

"Do you promise?" She asked, holding out her pinky.

"Of course I do." He locked his pinky with hers.

"Now you're bound for life you know. That shit is legit. It's right between "signing a contract in your own blood" and "swearing on a stack of Holy Bibles" on the "Types of Promises" list." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is it? Well I guess we're stuck together forever." He laughed. "I'm okay with that."

"Sounds good." They laughed together and the mood between them instantly lightened.

Bella got up off the swings and went to sit on the bench by the playground.

"Remember when we used to dare each other to walk across the monkey bars?" Edward asked, taking a seat on the bench with her.

"Remember when I took that dare from Emmett and broke my arm? I do."

"Oh yeah… I was pissed at him when he did that you know. About as pissed as a seven year old could possibly be." He laughed at the memory.

That year was tough for Bella. She ended up going to homecoming and prom with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett (who was taking courses at the community college) as a fifth wheel. School was a bit tougher without him helping with her calculus homework, but she still passed fine. It was mainly her social life that suffered- she hated not having her right hand man by her side.

So when he came to visit that Christmas, she made sure they were together as much as possible.

On one of their many nights out when it was just the two of them, they wound up at the park, just as they had months before.

They were bundled up against the cold, sitting together on the bench by the playground, watching the stars and talking about their memories.

"Oh, and then there was that one time when Emmett started that food fight that got us all detention. That was funny…" She said, trailing off in thought.

"Ha. Charlie didn't think so." He reminded her. "Three weeks house arrest if my memory serves me?"

She sighed, remembering her father's overreaction.

"Remember when we went to Disneyland?" She asked.

"And your favorite right was the carousel?" He countered, playfully making fun of her.

"Shut up. I liked the carved horses, jeez."

"Suuuurrrreee…" He said, dragging out the word. "You know, we have a lot of memories together when you think about it."

"And many more to come. You promised."

**I really liked this chapter. It's probably my favorite chapter of the story so far. How do you like it so far? **

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 15:**

When they were eighteen, Edward came to visit and they became _much_ closer.

**All I have to say about the next chapter is… "!"**

**Hopefully you can figure out what that means. :D**

**So it's Valentine's Day. And I don't have a Valentine. Awesome. **

**I hope you guys aren't as lonely as I am on this day. (:**

**. That was my cat as she walked across my laptop keyboard. I'm serious.**

**Review? :D**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :))))))))))))**


	15. Visit

**I started typing this at exactly 11:11. That means it pretty much has to be a great chapter.**

**And now... THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.**

Chapter 15

When they were eighteen, Edward came to visit and they became _much _closer.

"Coming!" Bella yelled as the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. She rushed down the stairs and opened the front door, wondering who it might be. The person standing on the other side of the door shocked her.

"EDWARD!" She yelled, launching herself from the threshold, into his arms. He swept her up in a big bear hug, chuckling at her sudden show of affection.

He set her down and she started to bombard him with questions, bouncing up and down.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here? How long are you going to be here for? How long have you been in Forks? How's New York?"

"Bella, breathe," He said, laughing at her enthusiasm and placing his hands on her shoulders. She stopped bouncing and laughed with him.

"Answer, mister!" She persisted.

"Okay, I'm visiting, two weeks, about ten minutes, and great." She laughed, lunging to hug him again.

"I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much! Senior year was so boring without you!" She gushed.

"Jeez Bella, are you hyper?" He asked, ruffling her hair.

"No, I'm just so glad to see you." He laughed again.

"I missed you too, Bella. A lot. I really wish you could have come and visited me. I was lonely without having you to hang with too."

"Oh yeah, did I tell you I finally decided what college I'm going to?" She asked him.

"No, but something close to New York City I hope?" He looked at her, hope evident in his eyes.

"How about something _in _New York City?" She asked.

"Are you serious?" He asked, "You're going to school near me?"

She bit her lip, smiling. "Actually, I'm going to school _with_ you…"

Shock crossed his face and then a huge smile overtook it.

"You got accepted to NYU? That's awesome! Congrats!" He said, obviously overjoyed that they would be attending the same university.

"Thanks! To be honest, I was seriously surprised that I got in, I mean-"

Edward interrupted her. With his lips.

He quickly grabbed her face and kissed her full on the mouth. She was surprised and pulled back.

She was startled and Edward stuttered with words.

"I-I'm sorry… I don't know why I did that." He looked into her eyes and was confused by what he saw there.

"Kiss me again."

And so he did.

After a few moments, she pulled back and said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Resting her forehead against his, gasping a little. He laughed.

"I can't believe I just kissed my best friend…" He mused.

"You did it five years ago." She pointed out.

"True. To be honest, I've sort of had a crush on you since about first grade. I've been wanting to do that again for a while too."

"Are you serious? I had no idea…" She laughed at herself. "Well I remember in about second, I had written "Bella Cullen" all over a page in my diary and Alice found it. That's how she found out. So I guess I've liked you since second grade."

"Really? How did we miss that?" He laughed a little, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, her head on his chest. They stood like that for a long while.

"So…." Edward said, breaking the comfortable silence. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She pulled back to look at his face. She looked away, thinking.

"Or not… If you don't….Want to…" He said awkwardly. He tried to loosen his arms around her.

She gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled his head down to kiss him. His arms immediately tightened again on her waist. A few minutes later, she pulled away.

"Like I would actually say no." She scoffed.

The smile on his face was blinding.

**So, there you have it. They're together. **

**I know it wasn't that great after everything leading up to it, but I'm satisfied with it. I think.**

**I just thought I'd let you in on a little fun fact: Before I type my stories, I almost always write them down on paper and I date them at the end. This chapter was written on August 6****th****, 2010 and I am posting this on February 18, 2011. I guess I take awhile… **

**I'll tell you right now, next chapter won't be that great. To be honest, I haven't even started writing it yet… Which is very unusual for me, I usually have them written months before I post them, as you read up there ^^. **

**So anyway…**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 16-**

When they were nineteen, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came to visit Edward and Bella in New York.

**I've been getting more reviews lately and I must say, they are awesome :D **

**In your review, let me know how you imagined them getting together and if you think that I wrote it well. It would mean a lot to me. C:**

**REVIEW! :D**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool1o :)))))))))**


	16. Love On Ice

Chapter 16

When they were nineteen, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came to visit Edward and Bella in New York.

"Come on Bella, it's not that hard" Edward said.

"For you. Nothings hard for you." She pouted.

"Oh please. Did I ever tell you that I failed my driver's test twice?"

Her head shot up. "Really?"

He laughed. "Really. Third time's the charm, right?"

She laughed at him. "How come you never told me?"

"I don't know I was embarrassed I guess. Now get out here!"

"No!" She said.

"Come out here or I will drag you out here."

"Drag me out there and I'll kick you in the balls with the blades on these skates."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Why are you so opposed to ice skating? And besides, don't you want kids?"

She blushed at the second part of his comment. Although they had only been dating for a little over a year and half, they had talked about getting married after they both had graduated. They were young, but they knew they were it for each other. They were in love.

"I will fall and look like an idiot."

"I'll catch you. And you'd be a cute idiot."

"Thanks." She said sourly.

"Anytime, babe. Now will you please come out onto the ice with me?" He gave her his pouty face, tugging on her hand.

"You swear you won't let go of me?"

"I'll never let go of you."

She tightened her grip on his arm.

"Then fine."

He smiled brilliantly at her and gently pulled her onto the ice.

As soon as her skates hit the ice she fumbled. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her back up, laughing.

"Shut up Edward." She hissed, holding onto the collar of his coat for dear life.

"Come on Bella. I'm just playing with you." He let go of all of her but one hand and she slowly started to move her feet.

"Just go like this." Edward pushed outward on his skates and lightly propelled himself forward.

Bella watched his actions and tried to mimic them. She surprised herself by actually moving herself forward a few feet. She continued to glide for a few meters before looking back at Edward, seeing the huge smile on his face.

"I told you you could do it." He said.

She just smiled.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said, skating up behind her and cutting her off, quickly racing away. She stopped to avoid running into him and stumbled, falling onto the ice. Edward almost went down with her but managed to gain footing at the last second.

"Asshole…" He muttered, moving to pick his girlfriend up off the ice.

"I'm getting off, I can't skate." Bella said, letting go of Edward's hand and attempting to move towards the wall.

"Aww, come on baby, you were doing great until my dickhead of a brother came around." He grabbed her hands in his own again and turned so they were facing each other.

He started to skate backward, pulling her with him.

"Show off." Bella muttered.

"I just wanted to see your pretty face." He said, giving her his crooked smile.

"Why do you have to be so amazing?" She asked rhetorically. He just laughed.

He pulled them into the center of the rink and wrapped his arms around her.

"If you really want to, we can leave." He said.

"No, I think I'm okay right here." She said against his chest.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" He laughed. He looked around Rockefeller Center and saw four familiar faces; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were skating together, a shiny new engagement ring on the third finger of her left hand. Alice and Jasper were chasing each other around the rink.

He looked back down at the girl he had loved since childhood and said,

"I have something for you."

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get too excited, it's something small." He teased. He knew how she didn't really like it when people bought her things. Especially Edward, as he was known to buy her expensive things.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He saw her eyes widen and her face go white.

"It's not what you think I promise." He laughed. "Not yet." She let out a sigh of relief, laughing with him. "But it's something I've wanted to give you."

He opened the box and revealed a simple necklace. It had a silver chain and at the bottom was a heart. It had a small diamond and a calligraphic "E" inlaid in the silver.

It was simple. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

She looked down at the necklace and smiled up at him.

"I didn't know if you would like it or not, and you don't have to wear it if you don't want to because of the "E" but-"

She cut him off by kissing him. When she pulled away she said, "I love it Edward. It's beautiful. And the "E" shows that your mine." She said, giving him a cheesy smile. "I love you."

His unsure demeanor changed into a wide smile and he kissed her. "I love you more."

"Sure you do." She laughed. "Now put it on me!"

He laughed and took the necklace out of the box. He reached around her and did the clasp while she held her hair out of the way.

She looked down at it and then up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome. I'm actually kind of surprised that you accepted it so easily."

"Well I like how it has a little touch of you in it. It shows that we're together, that I'm yours; you're mine, like I said. What's it for?"

"No reason." He shrugged. "I just wanted to give it to you. And I thought ice skating at Rockefeller Center would be a romantic way to do it."

She looked at him, a smile on her face. "You're so good to me."

He laughed.

"Thank you. For being mine." He smiled.

She kissed him. "And I always will be."

**Okay yeah, there wasn't very much Alice/Jasper/Emmett/Rosalie. But who cares, all we want is Edward and Bella, right? Ha-ha.**

**So, I totally just wrote this chapter. Most of my chapters have been written for months and this is the first one that I've actually had to write right before posting it. I think it's pretty good!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 17:**

When they were twenty, Bella's roommate Angela abruptly had to move back home.

**You might be able to guess what happens next chapter ;)**

**But if you're not sure, review and you'll get the chapter sooner :D**

**You guys are beasts. Keep reviewing, I love reading them :)**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :))))))**


	17. Moving

Chapter 17

When they were twenty, Bella's roommate Angela abruptly had to move back home. Edward had recently had his own roommate basically kick him out so that his girlfriend could move in. That James guy was an asshole from the beginning.

Both were in need of roommates.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I feel horrible, but I have to move back to Kansas. My grandma had a stroke, I have to move back to take care of her. And you know that my family doesn't have a lot of money. My scholarship runs out at the end of the year anyway." Angela rambled on.

"I understand Ange, you do what you need to do for you family. I'll be okay, I'll find a new roommate. I hope your grandma gets better." Although Bella did understand that it wasn't Angela's fault, she was still exasperated with the situation. She was better off than Angela financially, but she still wouldn't be able to afford the small apartment they shared all on her own.

There was a small knock on the door and Bella went to answer it. Edward stood on the other side.

"Hello Bella." He smiled, giving her a kiss. He walked into the apartment. "Hey Angie."

"Hey Edward! Well listen, I got to go, you know, make arrangements for the move… So I'll see you guys later!" Angela said, grabbing her car keys and purse. She walked towards the door, yelled "Later!" over her shoulder, and closed it behind her.

Edward's eyes followed her as she left before turning to Bella with a quizzical look on his face.

"Move?" He asked.

Bella sighed, launching herself onto the couch.

"She has to move back home." She muttered into the pillow.

"Why?"

"Her grandmother had a heart attack and she has to take care of her. And her scholarship runs out in May. So now, I can't afford to keep this apartment because I'm going to be all by myself."She explained.

"Really? Well, I'm sort of in the same situation. That dickhead of a roommate I have is kicking me out." He said. "I never should have taken that extra room he had; I should have known it was too good to be true."

"That guy is such a dick." She muttered.

"Got that right." He agreed.

Edward walked towards the couch and lied next to her, pulling her into his chest.

"Well…," He said. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if it was bad or good. "Why don't you move in with me?" He asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

She was quiet.

After a few moments, she spoke.

"Do you think it would be awkward? You know…" He thought about it for a moment, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, I don't think so. But if you don't want to, I definitely understand." He said, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice.

"I never said I didn't want to."

"Really?" He asked excitedly, pulling back to look at her face.

"Of course. I love you. I think living together would be great." She said quietly.

He stood up, pulling her with him and spun around, holding tightly on to her.

"I love you. So much. This _is _going to be great, I can't wait!"

She laughed and he set her down.

"So, where do you want to live, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked.

"Hmm… How about in Lincoln Heights?" He asked innocently.

"You're kidding, right? There's no way I could afford an apartment in Lincoln Heights."

"I'll pay, it'll be fine." He soothed.

"No way, mister." She said, stepping back and crossing her arms.

"Why not?" He asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"Because! I won't let you spend that much money on me and pay my half of the rent. That would make me feel horrible."

"Bella… I don't mind spending money on you. Not at all. Actually, I like spending money on you. I love you, don't you know that?" He asked.

"Yes, but-" He interrupted her.

"Fine, how about 70-30?" He asked.

"No!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?" He groaned.

"Because, I am not willing to let you spend that much and pay for what should be my half of the cost!" She argued.

"But, it's only $950 a month. If you _do _want to pay half, that's only $475, including utilities and electricity." He figured.

"That isn't as bad as I thought it would be… but it's still a lot. I don't know if I could come up with that much every month."

"Then I'll only help you when you need it." Seeing that she was about to protest, he quickly added, "You can even pay me back later if it makes you feel better." He stepped forward, wrapping her in his arms again. "But I would much rather you didn't. I want to do this for you, for _us._ It'll be our first home together." He murmured into her hair.

"First of many, I hope…" She trailed off, her face pressed into his broad chest.

"Exactly." He bent his neck and kissed her. A moment later she said,

"Wait, how do you know it's $950 a month?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Um… I already signed the contract? I'm sorry… I really hope you like it. It has two bedrooms, if you want your own room, a small kitchen, a family room, a bathroom, and each bedroom has a walk in closet."

She just stared at him. "Unbelievable…" She muttered.

She just shook her head and hugged him.

**Hey errybody (:**

**So, sorry for it taking so long to update. I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO GET AROUND THE WHOLE POSTING ERROR THING. YEAHHHHHHHH. And, I've been so stressed about this whole private school thing and getting the essay done and everything. But now, it's all done and off in the mail. Wish me luck!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 18:**

When they were twenty-one, Bella got drunk for the first time.

**This chapter should be interesting.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this one. I reallyyy love reviews if you didn't know…**

**My whole "one review for chapter one, two for chapter two" thing really didn't work. So can I just have ten reviews? **

**I'll love you guys forever (:**

**Sorry for this long ass author's note.**

**Please leave a review and some luck for me! I'M SO NERVOUS!**

**Okay I'm done I promise.**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :))))))))**


	18. Drunkie

Chapter 18

When they were twenty-one, Bella got a little bit drunk.

Edward sat next to her at the bar, wondering why he had let her have so many drinks. It was the night of her twenty-first birthday and while Edward had only had one beer, Bella had consumed quite a few alcoholic beverages.

"Bartender!" Bella called loudly, a little bit of a slur evident in her voice. "I'd like another pretty drink." She said, pointing to the martini glass in front of her. "They taste good!" She said to Edward, spilling a little on the counter in the process.

"I'm sure they do." He chuckled, waving off the bartender. He got down off the barstool, finished the last of his beer, and offered his hand to his girlfriend. "Let's get out of here."

"No Eddie, I want another pretty drink!" She said, turning to him. She took another sip of her martini, spilling a little more onto her cocktail dress. It was royal blue and strapless, accentuating her curves perfectly. "Whoops." She giggled.

"Let's go home. Come on, drunkie."

She huffed and jumped down of the stool, stumbling in her high heels. Edward caught her around the waist and led her towards the entrance of the club.

Once they were outside, he hailed a cab and slid into the seat after Bella.

He told the cabbie their address in Lincoln Heights and closed the door behind him.

He looked over towards his girl and saw her with her arms across her chest, her lower lip jutting out. She was pouting.

"Are you mad at me now?" He asked her, an amused look on his face.  
"Yeah, meanie." She said, staring straight ahead. "You won't let me have pretty drinks!"

"Sorry babe." He said, unfazed.

She pouted for the rest of the ride and he watched with an amused look gracing his face.

"Here you go." Said the cab driver, pulling up to their apartment. "Good luck with her."

Edward glared at him, tossing a few bills over the seat, purposely forgetting a tip.

He got out of the cab and helped Bella out after him. He made his way up the steps, have dragging Bella with him.

While on their way to the seventh floor, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched on her tip toes to kiss him. He lightly kissed her back, noticing the taste of booze on her lips. He pulled back when he heard the elevator ding and led her down the hall to their apartment.

Edward quickly unlocked the door and stepped back, allowing Bella to go in first. He watched her closely, waiting for her to trip or fall over. Surprisingly she didn't, making her way towards their bedroom. Apparently Drunk Bella was more graceful than Sober Bella. Edward locked the door behind them and went towards the kitchen. He got a glass of water and two Tylenol before following her towards their room.

When he got there he found Bella passed out on the bed, still in her dress and heels. He sat the glass and pills on the nightstand before gently pulling off her stilettos and unzipping her dress, waking her up long enough to pull it over her head and replace it with one of his old t-shirts.

He took a quick shower before curling up behind her in their bed.

"Happy birthday, Bella." He whispered, drifting to sleep.

He sat at their kitchen table the next morning, typing on his lap top with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He heard footsteps on the hardwood floor and looked up to see Bella coming out of their room, rubbing at her eyes. Her hair was tousled, her make up from the night before was smudged, and she was wearing nothing but the t-shirt he had put her in. The sight of her brought a huge smile to his face.

"Hello, beautiful."

She just glared at him, eliciting a chuckle from Edward. She walked over to where he was sitting, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror by the front door. "I look like hell." She groaned, wiping at the smudges under her eyes.

"You look beautiful." He disagreed. And to him, she really did. He opened his arms for her.

"I have the worst headache in the history of the world." She mumbled, sitting down on his lap and burying her face in his neck. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"Someone has a bit of a potty mouth this morning." He laughed, earning him a light slap on the chest. "Do you remember much?"

She shook her head miserably and then abruptly stopped, cringing. "Ow."

Edward shifted her off of his lap and went to the cabinet to get her a glass of water and Tylenol, the ones of the bedside table forgotten. He handed her the two small tablets and watched her drink the entire glass. Thirsty girl.

He pulled her up and took her spot, resuming their earlier position.

"Well," he began. "After your-sixth was it?- drink, you wanted to get up on the bar and start stripping, so I decided that it was time to head home. When we got back here, you gave me my own personal performance before insisting we slept naked."

Her mouth flew open in shock and her eyes widened. She was about to say something when Edward couldn't keep his composure any longer and burst out laughing.

"I knew that wasn't true. I hate you."

"You love me."

"Mmm…" She sighed. "I remember a little actually…" She paused. "Kissing in an elevator... God, I probably did everything but rap you last night."

He smiled wickedly. "Oh, you didn't rape me. It was consensual." He winked.

She shoved his shoulder. "You are such a perv."

He shrugged. "You were pretty handsy in the elevator though."

She groaned again. "That's embarrassing."

He just laughed.

"So why am I wearing your shirt?"

He looked down at the shirt– _his_ shirt –she was wearing and smiled. It was one of his old baseball shirts from high school with "Cullen" on the back. He loved it when she wore his clothes. Especially clothes with his name on them.

"Oh, you were passed out when I walked into the room so I just took your shoes and dress off and put a t-shirt on you so you would be more comfortable and warmer. Even with all the blankets you seemed pretty cold." He chuckled.

"I feel like I'm going to die." She mumbled into the skin of his neck.

"You're just hung over. Drink lots of water and sleep and you should be fine."

She pulled away before resting her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, closing his eyes like she had done.

"Being so nice to me. For taking care of me while drunk. I love you."

"I'll always take care of you, Bella. I love you so much."

She smiled, pressing her lips to his. She pulled back a moment later.

"You look hot with glasses. Have I ever told you that?"

"Once or twice." He chuckled. "Have I ever told you that you look sexy in my clothes?"

"Once or twice."

**Okay guys I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I hate myself.**

**I JUST HAD ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**So it's prolly pretty crappy, sorry for that. **

**After this updates should come pretty quickly, I have the next few chapters written.**

**So gimme some love and your thoughts! I just love reviews.**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 19:**

When they were twenty-two, tragedy struck their lives. There was an accident, and a life was lost.

**Oh shit. What's gonna happen? I would love to hear your ideas as to who it is.**

**Next chapter should be out soon. **

**REVIEW C:**

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :))))))))))**


	19. Accident

Chapter 19

When they were twenty-two, tragedy struck their lives. There was an accident, and a life was lost.

"Babe, wake up." Edward said sleepily. "Phones ringing." He gently shook her, trying to wake her up. She still hadn't moved so he decided to just answer it. He reached across her body to the nightstand where her cell phone lay. He glanced at the screen before answering it.

"Hello?" He said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Edward!" It was Renee, and she sounded like she had been crying. "Edward, thank god you answered."

"Renee? What's wrong? What happened?" If he wasn't awake before, he definitely was now. The tone of her voice scared him.

"Edward, its Charlie." She whispered. "He was in an accident."

"Oh my god, is he alright?" He asked.

"Edward, he's gone." Renee let out a choked sob. "Charlie's g-gone."

Edward froze, tears forming in his eyes. He looked over at Bella, who was now sitting upright in bed, staring at him with a worried look on her face.

"Edward, what's going on…?" She asked, reaching for his hand. "Edward, say something!"

"Charlie's gone." His voice cracked.

Bella's face immediately twisted into a pained grimace. "W-what?" Her eyes filled with tears and they brimmed over, sliding silently down her cheeks.

Edward reached for her and pulled her into his side as she sobbed.

"Renee… What happened?" He whispered.

"Charlie was d-driving home from a late night at the station when he was crossing an intersection and a drunk driver t-boned the driver's side. He was killed on impact." She sobbed again. "The damn driver got to walk away without a scratch."

Edward gasped, his eyes filling with more tears. He had known Charlie for almost twenty years and he had been like a second father to him. Edward pulled Bella tightly to his side as she gripped the collar of his t-shirt and soaked it with salty tears.

"Oh my gods Renee… are you on your way to Forks?"

"Y-yes, Phil is arranging a flight right now."

"I'll work on getting a flight to Seattle as soon as possible. We'll see you soon." Edward said, his voice breaking again.

"Okay. I love you, son. Tell Bella I love her too."

"I will. We love you too Renee."

And with that, she hung up.

He quietly closed the phone and leaned back on the headboard, staring straight ahead without seeing. He couldn't believe Charlie was actually gone. The second best man he had ever met, right behind his own father, mauled down by a drunken idiot.

He wrapped both of his arms tightly around Bella, kissing her hair.

"I'm so sorry Bella. So, so, sorry." He whispered, the tears finally brimming over.

They sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, just sitting and holding one another as the cried. Eventually, Edward said

"I'll arrange a flight while you pack. We need to get to Forks." She nodded quietly. He took one last look at her before untangling himself and leaving the room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Five hours later, they sat together on a plane set for Seattle, Washington. Bella had bags under her eyes and was quietly crying into a tissue.

Edward was rubbing her back soothingly, but his mind was elsewhere.

His mind was two years in the past, when he had asked Charlie about Bella moving in with him. Charlie had agreed much more easily than he had expected. When he had asked why, Charlie said,

_"Edward, how do you see your future?" _

_His answer had been quick and sure:_

_ "I see myself marrying your daughter, becoming a doctor, and starting a family." Edward looked up to see Charlie's mouth crinkle into a smile. "What made you ask?"_

_ "I was hoping you would say something like that. I always hoped you two would end up together." Then he got up and reached into the table beside the couch. He drew out a small black box and placed it in Edward's hand. His eyes widened when he saw it._

_ "Grandma Swan's ring?" He asked in disbelief. Charlie smiled._

_ "You know how much she loved this ring as a kid. I've always said that if you did end up asking me for her hand, then I would ask that you give her this ring. I know you didn't even ask me and it might be a little early in your relationship, but I want you to promise me that you'll give her this ring when you propose to Bella." Charlie smiled. "I would really appreciate it."_

_ Edward looked up at him. "Thank you Charlie. I would be honored to give her this ring." He opened the small box and Marie Swan's wedding ring was revealed. _

_ "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything, Edward." Charlie said, chuckling. _

_ "No, not at all. To be honest I've been thinking about asking you for her hand, even though I probably wouldn't propose until she graduates, just to know that you would be okay with me marrying your daughter. I love her very much and I promise to make her happy for the rest of our lives. Thank you." _

_ Charlie smiled. "I know you love her, son. And I know she loves you very much too. I'm glad that you'll be my son-in-law one day." Edward smiled at his sincerity. _

_"Thank you Charlie. For the ring, for your permission, for everything." Charlie just smiled._

That was one of the last face-to-face conversations Edward ever had with Chief Charlie Swan.

The next few days were some of the hardest. Edward helped Renee and Bella with the funeral arrangements. Members of the Swan family were arriving every day, many whom Bella had never even met. They all spoke highly of her father, telling her what a good man he was and how much he will be missed. Bella knew her father, he _was _a great man, but it still made her feel better to know how well loved he was by his friends and family.

She tried to keep a strong face at the visitation and funeral, but that night Edward held her as she cried. He didn't say anything; he just comforted her and let her ruin his shirt with tears.

**Well that was sad. Poor Charlie ):**

**It took me forever to rewrite this chapter, I'm sorry. I'm an awful author. ):**

**I PROMISE, I will update sooner next time because I'm on summer break now.**

**I still don't like this chapter that much… oh well.**

**PLEASE let me know what you think by leaving a review. **

**You guys are the best!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 20:**

When they were twenty-three, Edward took the plunge.

**Xoxo, Emmyscool10 :)))))**


End file.
